


I just want to see you smile

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, The summary says it all, a little bit of feelings happened at the end but mostly it's silly, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: “Kara finds a website of bad supergirl/superman pick-up lines and tries to use all of them on Lena.”





	I just want to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and silly that I wrote in a couple of hours. None of these pick up lines are mine, I used google.

As days go, today hasn’t been the best. It’s not ‘send your only brother to prison bad’ or having said brother try to kill you, but it’s bad enough that Lena finds herself out on her balcony at the end of it, glass of whiskey in her hand, as she watches the city go by below.

She’s not surprised when halfway through her second glass, she hears the telltale ‘whoosh’ of a cape and a red and blue-clad figure drops down beside her. She doesn’t say anything as she steps closer, just close enough for their shoulders to brush.

Lena already feels the tension from today slipping away as Kara’s warmth seeps into her exposed skin.

“I’m sorry I cancelled dinner,” Lena says eventually. “I didn’t feel like being around people this evening.”

She’s had enough of people today, fielding phone calls from worried investors, board members breathing down her neck trying to push her out of the company again and the press wanting a piece of the story for themselves.

It’s not a story though, it’s a mess, another one of Lex’s she has to clean up to make sure her company stays afloat.

“I can go if you want to be alone?”

Even with her words, Kara makes no move to leave.

She knows Lena well enough that despite her words, she wants her here.

“Please don’t.” Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s hand and leans into her side more, enjoying the comfort only her girlfriend can bring.

They stay silent as they both watch the city, all of Lena’s worries and fears slipping away with Kara’s warm hand in hers.

“My weakness isn’t kryptonite, it’s your ass.”

Kara’s words are so random and out of the blue that for a moment she thinks she’s imagined them but the small smile playing along her lips and the blush on her cheeks tells Lena she heard correctly.

“What?”

Kara’s smile only widens. “You heard me.”

A laugh bubbles passed Lena’s lips and she suddenly feels light. “Your weakness is my ass?”

Kara shrugs with a grin. “Well that and…” Her eyes flash down and Lena knows exactly where she’s looking. “Your boobs.”

“Oh my God,” Lena says turning to press her forehead into Kara’s shoulder as she laughs, her whole body shaking with it. She tilts her head back up so she can see Kara’s smile. “You thought now was the right time for a line like that?” Lena asks with a smile of her own.

“It made you laugh, didn’t it?”

Lena sighs. “It did.” She leans her head against Kara’s shoulder and for the first time all day she feels happy and like things may actually be okay.

“I may be from another planet but baby, you are out of this world.”

Lena laughs again, the feeling freeing after her stressful day. “Am I the first person you’ve used that line on?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Of course.”

Lena presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “Good.”

“I can see anything within miles of here, but there’s nothing I’d rather look at than you.”

“That one’s actually cute.”

“I have another cute one. Do you have heat vision too? Because you can melt my heart with just a look.”

Lena feels her own heart melt. It’s clearly a line but the way Kara says it makes her believe her. “You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” Lena asks with a fond shake of her head. “Where are you even getting all these?”

“Blame Winn, Google and a slow day at the office.”

“At least one of us had a good day.”

Kara brushes a strand of lose hair behind Lena’s ear, her fingers lingering as she does. “Are you okay?”

Lena smiles. “I am now.” She bumps Kara’s side. “Thank you, I needed cheering up.”

“I know,” Kara smiles and now it’s the soft look on Kara’s face, her eyes warm, that melts Lena’s heart. “Are you hungry? If you’ve finished work we could grab something to eat on the way home?”

_Home._

That wasn’t a word Lena truly knew the meaning of until she met Kara.

“I am and that sounds great. But first, do you have any more pick up lines? Because I was quite enjoying them.”

Kara grins. “I think your clothes are made of kryptonite, we need to get rid of them immediately.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I didn’t say it was a good line. I have another. I’m from another planet. Can you teach me about human anatomy?”

Lena laughs. “Are you just trying to get me into bed?”

“Maybe,” Kara smirks. “Ohh I just remembered another,” she continues after a moment. “It’s a good thing I’ve got freeze breath, because you look dangerously hot.”

Lena laughs again. “Do you think actual people use these lines? Because I can’t imagine them working very well.”

“Are you saying you’re not flattered by the lines I googled and memorised to try and woo you with?” Kara asks with a playful smile.

Lena pretends to think about it for a moment but she breaks under Kara’s smile. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Only a little? Okay then. You must be made of kryptonite because being around you makes my knees weak.”

Lena laughs, the lines only getting more ridiculous. Actually that’s a lie, the first one was the most ridiculous of the lot, but this one is pretty ridiculous too.

But it’s also a little bit sweet.

“That last one isn’t strictly true, you do make my knees weak, you make my heart skip a beat and leave me trying to catch my breath when I see you sometimes because you’re just so beautiful. But you also make me feel strong, like I can do anything with you by my side. You’re like the sun, you light up my life and give me strength I never had before.” Kara blushes. “That last bit wasn’t a line.”

“I know.” Lena laughs softly as she cups Kara’s cheeks. “How do you go from talking about my ass to being the sweetest person ever?”

Kara shrugs with a grin. “It’s a skill.”

“Thank you,” Lena presses her lips to Kara’s, lingers for a moment in the warmth of Kara’s mouth. “You make me feel like I can handle anything, I know everything’s going to be okay because you’re by my side.”

Kara kisses her again. “You know I’ll always be here for you.”

Lena smiles. “I know.”

“Can I take you home? We can get takeout and I can run you a nice hot bath so you can relax.”

“Will you be joining me?”

“Now who’s trying to get who out of their clothes?” Kara asks, eyebrow quirked.

“Well if we have a bath together, then don’t we both win?”

Kara grins and Lena can’t help but press another quick kiss to her lips.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
